Digital X-ray detectors fabricated with continuous photodiodes have potential applications for low cost digital radiography as well as for rugged, light-weight and portable detectors on flexible substrates using organic photodiodes. Continuous photodiode digital x-ray detectors have increased fill factor and potentially higher quantum efficiency. One drawback to continuous photodiode digital X-ray detectors is that the structure of continuous photodiode can degrade electronic noise performance of x-ray detectors in comparison to patterned photodiode digital X-ray detectors.